


Fallen Saints

by VisceralComa



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game), Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Spooning, Swearing, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: A series of One Shots and one offs of my Boss in Agents of Mayhem.





	1. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She used to be the Boss in an alternate reality. She's beginning to remember. The problem is, Johnny knows she remembers.

Boss was warped up onto the bay of the Ark. The fresh coat of blood on her hands dripped as she looked up at Persephone. Her unhinged smile met Brimstone's cool and collected ones. Understanding passed between them. With a nod, Brimstone left the bay. Boss left to clean off. Her gloves dropped down to be broken down and recycled. The ark was too bright, neat, clean, and organized for her liking. But she was just an agent. Just one of the many, easy to overlook, and easy to forget.  Or so she had hoped. Ji-hoon "Johnny" Gat was headed right for her. An angry scowl across his mug as he made eye contact.

Her heart thudded. She searched for an escape. She looked left, then right.  Up, down - anything.

Everytime she spent anytime with Ji-hoon, her head filled with images of the other line. Memories of what could have been if things had been different.  It made her nervous to be around him because she might slip, might let out a familiar toned  "Johnny."  She might reference anything they may have known in that other line.  If that happened, then there would be problems because of course there would be. 

There was nowhere really for her to run without looking like she was fleeing so she remained rooted. 

"You went down without any backup?" Ji-hoon snapped at her, his glasses did little to belie the angle of his head as he checked her over. 

Scoffing, she replied back "Yeah, what of it." She raised her chin, defiant at the way he all but barked at her. He took a step back, something softened in his expression. There was a soft moment like he recognized something. 

"You shouldn't be going down there alone. Legion could be-"

She's thus far chalked up his protectiveness as being her superior in the Agency,  but sometimes... she wondered. He couldn't remember could he? 

"I can take care of Legion just fine." She turned away, uncomfortable. "They ain't got shit compared to me."

"Still, you shouldn't go alone. Take me with you next time." Ji-hoon insisted. 

"It was my mission, I take who I want." 

"Yeah?" 

"Ff... yeah. Course." 

"Right, well next time I ain't giving you a choice. I'm going. Someone's gotta watch your back."  He crossed his arms. 

"Oh what... so I can have a cop at my back every second. Fuck that." She flipped him off and walked away. 

"Ya damn right. At least this way, you won't get into any trouble." 

"Trouble's my middle name, Jo-  Gat."  She nearly slipped up but ground her teeth. "And just cuz you my supe, don't mean I take orders from you. I take em from Brimstone." She spat and stormed off. 

Only the next time, he did accompany her. Not just him though. Kingpin too. Her fingers twitched. Her throat tight with those two at her back. It was uncomfortable only because of how achingly familiar it was. She could not help herself, falling into some odd muscle memory, back pressed against Ji-hoon and Pierce as they were surrounded by Legion. They were shooting nonstop that Boss didn't notice herself slipping. 

"Feels like old times." She let slip with a laugh, a laugh that had Ji-hoon stiff. Pierce on the other hand laughed.

"Feels like we're made to have each other's back." The Vice King's head nudged her shoulder, but she was cold, her gaze on Ji-hoon as he nodded, shooting at a Legion goon that got too close.

When all was said and done and they were walking out of the warp bay, Ji-hoon grabbed her arm, and halted her.  

"I need to fucking talk to you." 

"About what?" She grumbled, shrugging his hand off. She did not want to get her hopes up.  No, not now. Not after she'd been so careful. 

"Not anything. Just... I wanna talk with you." 

"What like shoot the shit or sumthin?" 

"Yeah. You could say that." He gave a smile, an honest to god genuine smile. What defenses she had, were ruined with that look. 

"Aight." She shrugged. 

"My office." He gestured and led the way. They were supposed to debrief with Friday, but apparently it could wait. The office was exactly what she expected. A wall dedicated to every crook he'd taken down, and some pictures of people he'd helped save.  It was different from the Johnny of the other line.  They killed a lot cops in their day.  There was also a picture of a kid with a striking resemblance to Ji-hoon, down to the glasses and everything. Though this kid was darker.  She gaped at it.  In the other line, Johnny never had kids. 

"I didn't know you had a kid."  She couldn't help herself. Ji-hoon looked up and shrugged. "So uh...kid got a mom or sunthin?"

"Yeah." He didn't seem ready to give more answers.  She glanced at his hands but saw no wedding ring, not even a hint of a lighter band.  "Divorced."  He answered the unspoken question. She nodded.  "And widowed. Twice."

"Ah... sorry."  She looked away.

"Ah, it's fine. Never really talked about it with anyone before. This way." He gestured to another door in his office that he disappeared through.

Boss followed and immediately stopped dead at seeing his bed. He had sat and was taking his shoes off without even looking. 

"Uhh Gat?"

"Close the door." 

"Ain’t there rules about this sorta shit happening with your superior?" She asked. 

Ji-hoon lowered his glasses for a moment, a gesture she had never seen. Not in the present line or in the otherline. It was intimate and left her breathless as she caught a glimpse of his eyes for the first time. She snapped her mouth shut and closed the door. She looked to the side, unsure of herself as she looked at everywhere but the bed. 

"I know you remember." He said soft as the seconds passed. "I just..." He was quiet for a long time. 

"You ain't never been good with words." She muttered.

"Not like you." 

“Always a man of action." She shrugged. He gave that little chuckle, dark and smooth all at once. She remembered the last time she heard it. When she'd confessed to him. That was right before the whole kidnapped by Satan to Hell.

"Can we-" He asked while staring at the bed.

"Sex? I mean yeah. I guess... but.." 

"Spoon." He deadpanned. "Not that I'm opposed but, it's been awhile." 

"Since you had sex? Psh, it's like riding a bike." 

"No. Since I knew you. I gotta know if you...feel the same."  He rose, brows tight and body tense. 

"Oh Gat, I feel the same as always." 

"Yeah? then get on the bed." He growled.

It was a standoff. She had never made the first move in this line but in the other, it was a different story.  Guess it was time to bring that version of herself back.  She kicked her heels off and climbed in the bed. Almost immediately he was beside her, his arms around her.  They were both fully clothed. It was heaven. His chest at her back and her head tucked under his chin.  Tension that she hadn't known released in her neck for a second. 

"Fuck." His voice had her tense. It was broken and warbled. She spun in his arms to see his glasses pushed up. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and she saw something glisten at his eyelashes. 

"Is Johnny Gat crying." 

“No." He grit out. 

"Aww, the Saints’ celebrity is crying." She cooed and he shivered and drew his hips back and away. 

"Don't, do that voice." He slid his glasses back on and she grinned.

She didn't mention it again but slid up on the bed and pulled him in her arms. Begrudgingly, he became the small spoon.  For a long time, he laid there, their breaths evened out until they lulled into a half asleep state.  Boss was damn near on the edge of sleep. The smell of something so achingly familiar, she wanted to relish in this. It felt like the lifetime since the last time she was next to him didn't exist. 

"- missed this. Missed you." Whispered words. She wasn't sure which of them said it, but it was true either way.


	2. Candy Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Johnny Gat smokes, but he doesn't.

"I'm driving." Boss said as she skipped ahead to the street. Her hand activated for the car to be warped down to them.

"Shotgun." Gat said as he pulled a packet out of his pocket.

"No smoking." Kingpin chastized. "Not while I'm in the car."

"I'm not smoking." Johnny smirked, pulling the white stick out of the pack.

"The fuck is that?" Pierce got into the backseat.

"It's gum." Boss teased.

"Gum? Like for kids?" Kingpin snatched the stick out of Johnny's hand. Gat spun in his seat to glare, a punch going flying to Kingpin's shoulder.

"Boys. if you don't behave..." Boss tutted.

"He stole my gum!!"

"And I will turn this car around." Boss smirked. "So share the gum."

Gat grumbled but sat back as Kingpin loudly smack the gum and popped it.

"NO popping, Pinking." Boss threatened.

"Yes, ma'am." Pierce snickered.

Johnny pulled out another stick, setting it in his mouth. He usually sucked on the end before chewing. Sucking the sugary powder off it before enjoying the minty center. He never got that far as this gum was snatched from his mouth. Only he grabbed Boss's wrist.

"Share..." She smiled.

"Aight." He smirked and let her have it. She puckered it between her teeth, gaze back on the road when she frowned.

"It's all wet!"

"You did snatch it out of my mouth." Johnny teased and started on another one. He expected her to spit it out but instead she wrapped her tongue around it and pulled it all the way in her mouth without so much as having to use her hands to push it in. She caught him staring and flicked her tongue at him.

"Are you two gonna fuck or what?" Kingpin asked, breaking the mood between the two of them.

"Only if you're joining in." Boss added.

"Shit I'm down." Kingpin added. "You a fine as woman."

"Awww, cool. I'll need you to visit Safeword. She has the kit to prepare you." Boss grinned.

"Wait- what?!"


End file.
